The Super Elite Jounin: Mio's Story
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: A background story that takes place before Journey To Americagakure, which I recommend you read before this. This one focuses on how the youngest SEJ Mio discovers her chakra and becomes part of the Super Elite Jounin. Please, enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Super-Elite Jounin: Mio's Story**

It was cloudy in Detroit that evening. A little while ago this cool-looking guy and a couple of his friends came on the TV and said he was looking for special people all over the country. He said that these special people could be anyone of any age, and also that the thing that made us special—he called it a 'chakra network'—may already have awoken in some of us. I got really excited, because I was special like that. I didn't know if I had a chakra network, but I sure did have something that none of my friends did.

I found that out when I was fighting with my brother in our family's dojo one day. Normally he beats me, but that time, I was feeling really strong and when I swung my tonfa at him, even though he dodged it, a huge blast of wind came out and hit him right in the chest! I didn't know what had happened, but every time after that I would always beat him with my wind. I started running faster and jumping and dodging more easily, too. I felt amazing!

Let's get back to that night, though. Once I heard that news, I turned around and faced my parents, who were more than aware of my abilities. Even though I smiled, they looked at each other with disapproving looks. Those are the worst kind.

"Mio, I know you're going to want to go see those people when they come to our city, but it's probably best that you lie low. After all, we don't know their true intentions." My mom told me. I looked down.

"Look, darling. You're special, we know that for sure, but you know we've never been very comfortable with this new… whatever it is you can do. We've asked you to stop before, but now we're going to need to put our foot down and _tell _you to stop." My dad added. This didn't help my mood. I opened my mouth to protest, but my brother, Arumo, came in just at that moment to hit the nail into my heart one more time.

"Mio, if those guys are going all over the country to search for people like them, then there will certainly more than enough willing to join them, so don't leave us useless space in this already huge house to go do whatever with them." I wanted to hit him, but I had been trained to have as much composure as I had martial art skill, so I simply stalked off to my room, barely hiding in my anger.

In my room, I turned on my own television, and just as I was about to change the channel when I saw those same three people on again. They had found a few people in Massachusetts who could do some things like me, but what made them interesting is that they could walk on and even control water! The cool guy that looked like the leader also stood in front of other people who couldn't do anything at first, but when he put his hand on their chests, and after moving his other hand a bit and saying "chakra something-something, awaken", the people could then run fast, jump high, and walk on water as well. The news lady said that some were calling him an angel or a god, but I knew that if so many people had the same powers, it couldn't be that serious.

Seeing all those people discovering their powers, though, it made me want to show that guy and his friends my powers, too. I could use wind better than anyone I knew, even though that was because I was the only one I knew that could do something like that. _Tomorrow, _I thought before going to bed that night, _tomorrow I'll go find him. I'll show everyone that Mio Yamaha is not going to keep her fantastic powers a secret!_

Unfortunately, my untidiness got the best of me, and the next day my packed suitcases were discovered hours before I planned to leave.

"Mio, I can't believe you were going to run away like that! Exactly what do you think a ten-year-old can do out there by herself!?" My mother reprimanded me. Needless to say, I was not pleased. I blew my azure bangs out of my face in a snort.

"Don't grunt at your parents that way! We were even considering letting you go see the ninja when they came here, but now that you've pulled a stunt like this, there's no way in hell you're going _anywhere _without us until we think you're smart enough to handle it on your own!"

"Hey, Dad, watch the language." Arumo tried not to laugh.

"Shut up, Arumo!" I felt like yelling something, too.

"Your brother has every right to mock you, Mio. Just because of your powers you've become far too arrogant and we won't stand for it. Now go to your room. No training, no TV, and no supper tonight." Mom closed the deal. I tried to argue,

"But, guys—"

"Go to your room, now."

"I won't—"

"I SAID NOW."

Their mistake was forgetting that my suitcases were still in my room. I already had everything I needed in them. Once night fell and I was sure that everyone was asleep, I set out through my window, but not before crossing out 'Yamaha' from all the suitcase nametags. Now they just said my name. _I refuse to say I'm related to such people. I now have no family. _I thought as I started towards downtown Detroit.

Crap.

I forgot. I _hate _going downtown. So many dirty people live there. At least that's what you end up learning when you're from a rich family like I am. How will people react to a little girl walking around in the streets with a couple suitcases full of who knows what? Oh, that's right. Nothing is what they'll think. It's not like particularly normal people populate most of this city.

"At any rate, I'd better find a good hotel to hole up in until the ninja come." I told myself as I entered the tourist district. As expected, age became a very minor factor at the best five-star hotel I could find once I showed them the vast amount of money I had, and mentioning for the only time my former name of Yamaha. I knew such a move could lead my parents towards me, but I didn't need to stay in the hotel for long. I heard that the traveling ninja would be in Detroit in three days after scanning the rest of New England.

The first of my days in the hotel went without incident. Because I hadn't left the building since I arrived, I almost forgot that I was in downtown Detroit. I befriended a few maids and a bellhop who I found interesting, and because they had heard of my past family, I got a lot of goodies from them for free. There were also these two men that were staying in the room a couple doors down from me. They called themselves Rob and Dave. They asked me what I was doing all alone here, and when I told them, they smiled and said that they'd watch out for my parents, brother, or anyone else who might be looking for me.

That's all it took for me to trust them.

The morning of the second day, I decided to join them for breakfast in the lobby's eating area.

"Good morning." I said sleepily.

"Good morning to you, too, kid. How'd you sleep?" Rob asked me.

"C'mon, Rob, look at her! It can't have been that good if she's still tired like this." Dave told him. I yawned. The two men seemed pleased that I had just disrespected them by opening my mouth so widely.

"No, that's not it," I said, "Usually I get told when to go to bed, but without my mom or dad or brother telling me what to do last night, I kind of lost track of time and went to sleep really late."

"Well, be sure to go to bed earlier tonight. You want to see those ninja when they come, right?" said Rob. My stomach jumped slightly when he mentioned me wanting to see the ninja, but I remembered I hadn't told him or Dave _why _I wanted to see them. _It's probably best that I don't. _I thought.

After breakfast, one of the maids that I met yesterday pulled me into the kitchen.

"Mio—you're name's Mio, right?" she asked seriously. I was so surprised all I could do was nod to answer. "Listen, those two men you were eating with,"

"Oh, you mean Rob and Dave? They said they'd watch out for me until—"

"Mio, you're going to need to stay away from them. I don't know them very well, but I'm pretty sure they're not the type of people ten-year-old girls should be hanging around." I tilted my head,

"Why? They seem really nice, and they haven't done anything to hurt me." The maid took me by the shoulders, which forced me to look into her eyes. They were filled with fear and concern… just like my mother's.

"Yes, but they might. I see these men here every once in a while, and each time they seem to like to hang around and be nice to a little girl or two. They're usually around your age. I don't know what they do, but whenever I see those girls leave with their families later, their eyes are haunted."

"Haunted?" I repeated.

"Yes, Mio, haunted. Something bad happened to them, and it might happen to you, too, if you don't watch out. Especially since you're without your parents, you could really be in danger." I tuned the maid out. She was just lecturing me like my parents did.

Little did I know, ignoring the maid's warning was one of the worst, and one of the best things I could have ever done in my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Super-Elite Jounin: Mio's Story part 2**

Finally, it was the day that the ninja were coming. I knew I had to be ready to show them what I had. I took all my stuff and headed to Grand Circus Park to begin training. I didn't mind the odd looks from the passing people, because I knew that I was about to be far more important than just a ten year old girl with special abilities in a couple hours. I imagined Arumo was in front of me and went at him full force. Even though I wasn't actually hitting anything or anyone, I felt that if I performed those moves on a real opponent there was no way I'd lose. After about half an hour of hand to hand combat training, I decided to show the people of Detroit what I could really do. I withdrew my tonfa from my bag and took a stance. With elegant fury, I swung them strongly and blasts of wind erupted from the strikes.

"They're stronger than ever!" I told myself, panting. With that confidence, I trained through the day, taking breaks here and there. I knew there were people watching me because I was practicing martial arts and controlling wind in the middle of a park, but I couldn't shake this one feeling. _Someone is watching me a little more than they should._

I felt it coming from a parked car. I didn't know what I was feeling, but whatever it was resonated strongly from the part of me that I launched my wind from. I didn't like it. Facing the car, I swung my tonfa as hard as I could, and the car fell to pieces. Sitting in the seats that barely remained were none other than Rob and Dave. They were the last people I expected to be watching me intently, so I decided to confront them.

"Rob, Dave, what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly on edge.

"Well we were just driving around and we spotted you putting on quite the display. It looks like you went a little bit overboard on that last attack, though." Dave said, smirking. _I just destroyed their car; shouldn't they be angry with me or scared of me? _I thought.

"Why don't you come with us? We've got something that may be able to help with your… training." Rob asked slyly. That's when the maid's words of caution flashed in my mind again. _Oh, crap! This is what she was talking about!_ I was just about to jump away to escape but Rob grabbed me by the leg.

"Not this time, honey! We thought you were a special one, so now we'll take you to a place where that wind of yours will reach no one." I screamed as loud as I could. The people around us didn't spare a passing glance. What the heck was wrong with them? A little girl was about to be dragged away to God knows where and they did nothing!

"No one's going to hear you. Dave has this ability where we can keep anyone we want, even us, from being seen or heard. It's like an illusionary technique that's helped us capture sweeties like you for months." They forced me into an alley. As night was falling, these areas grew dark. A perfect setting for…

_No! Please, not that!_

"Hey Rob; hold her while I get ready for the first round!" Dave ordered as he began undoing his pants. I thrashed and struggled, but Rob was strong. He held me firmly in place. My God, I couldn't take it. I cried every last tear I had. Dave and his…his _thing _was getting closer. Was this really about to happen?

_OH, HELL NO._

Mustering every last bit of strength I had, I began spinning while calling upon the power of the wind I could control. A dome of it emanated from me. By forcing out my hands, I managed to blast Rob and Dave away. I didn't even think of finishing them. It seemed like every fiber of my being told me to run as fast as I could. I ran and rand and ran until my lungs were empty, and then I ran some more.

"Why didn't I listen to Mom and Dad and Arumo? I knew they were right, but I didn't want to be wrong! Guys, where are you? I want my family!" I yelled. I heard running footsteps coming from the nearest corner. My two assailants had regrouped and were following me like bloodhounds. They won't spare an inch of my body if I let them get me now.

_I could try to fight again, _I thought, _but maybe Dave will use another illusion to trick me. My back's against the wall, here. Everyone, I'm sorry. _I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. Rob and Dave would see me, and they'd get me. I would be raped. I kept my eyes closed and listened for the sounds of their footsteps getting closer. Eventually I'd hear their voices; they'd probably be cursing me out for throwing them into a wall. I listened, but at a point their running stopped. They didn't say anything, so I didn't know what was going on. Daring to view the worst, I opened my eyes to investigate.

"Oh, my God." Those were the only words I could muster through my mouth. Standing at the midway point between me and the rapists were none other than the three ninja I had seen on TV just 5 days ago. Re-evaluating my situation, I yelled the first thing that came to mind,

"SAVE ME!" The leader turned to me, nodded, smiled, and gave the thumbs up sign. Then he turned towards Rob and Dave.

"You guys sure enjoy little girls quite a bit," he said, "But now, I'm afraid, the only people you'll be seeing in the near future and for the next 25 to 40 years are a lot of older men." Rob and Dave looked unfazed at the sudden arrival of these people.

"So it's those kids that have been on TV lately. The President put you in charge of something, but we know you're nothing but a bunch of bluffers. We know this 'chakra' exists, but there's no way that some teenagers like you are the strongest ninja in the country." Rob smirked. But his face suddenly turned to one of fear. One of the ninja had disappeared when he and Dave weren't looking. Just before they could say anything, the missing ninja appeared right behind them,

"Is that so? That must be the reason we got here without a sound, surrounded you in less than two seconds, and are about to beat your pedophilic asses to a pulp." She said. Before they could react, the ninja grabbed both of them and threw them into the air. She jumped and was eventually right below one of them, like a shadow. Crossing her fingers, she said,

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An exact copy of the female ninja appeared right next to her. I rubbed my eyes in case I was seeing double, but reality was stranger than fiction. The two of her stayed under Rob and Dave in the air. Gravity seemed to be irrelevant to them because the remained almost stationary as the ninja and her clone used their arms to roll them over so that they were on top, and then kicked them towards the ground, hard. The leader of the ninja saw my surprise and explained what was going on.

"That's Kamiko's Double Lion's Barrage. She can throw any two targets into the air and create a shadow clone. Then, she literally gains the upper hand and launches them to the ground with a series of punches and kicks. They can stay up in the air for so long because of the chakra exerted during the throw and the jump. Oh, it looks like she's giving us a little treat and turning her Double Lion's Barrage into…"

"Fire Style: Double Lion's Roar!" Kamiko yelled after making a series of hand movements. I don't think I even blinked when I saw her and her clone shoot huge fireballs out of their mouths. The balls of fire assumed the forms of lions and crashed into their targets, making the sound of a roar as they hit.

"Did you kill them?" I asked, still stunned at what I just witnessed. Kamiko landed right by me.

"No, I didn't make the fire strong enough to do that. I'm Kamiko Kyoumo, by the way." I wondered why that was relevant to anything.

"I guess now would be an appropriate time for introductions," the leader-looking ninja said, "I'm Jinketsu Yochi. I'm the First Jiyuukage of Americagakure." The third ninja also stepped forward.

"I'm Tsuchi Masura. We're the Super-Elite Jounin of Americagakure, and we're traveling across the country to awaken the chakra networks of the American people and find those that already have chakra abilities and assess them. We're pleased to meet you." I was still speechless. Kamiko hit Tsuchi and Jinketsu on the head.

"You idiots! Can't you see the little girl is scared to death? Let's go somewhere more peaceful. We can explain better in a place where it's safer." I glanced to the crater where Kamiko had blasted Rob and Dave. They were gone.

"You guys, look! They're not there!" I exclaimed. The Super-Elite Jounin flashed around.

"Oh, crap! They had such a small chakra signature I didn't notice! Where did they—"

"Eep!" That was me. Dave had me with a knife to my throat. Rob stood right by him.

"There's no way I'll let you get away, now! Die!" he laughed maniacally. While Tsuchi and Kamiko looked scared, Jinketsu seemed rather calm. He looked at me expectantly.

"Do something!" I screamed. Suddenly Jinketsu smiled,

"You do something," he said, "You can take care of it."

"Jin, are you nuts!? She's about to be killed! We have to do—"

"Dig deep inside, kid," Jinketsu interrupted Kamiko, "Dig deep, and find your chakra. Use it."

"I can only use my wind at a distance, though! It won't work!" I pleaded. Jinketsu shook his head.

"Not wind. Use your other element. Just remain calm and direct that energy to your hand. You'll know what to do."

"Dave, kill her now!" Rob ordered. The pressure on my neck increased.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Summoning all my strength, I did what Jinketsu said and directed chakra to my left hand. It began to spark, and then surged with an amazing electrical energy. The ball of lightning chakra seemed to sing like a thousand birds. Dave tried to jump away, but I turned around too quickly and thrust the lightning into him. He fell with a large hole in his chest. I focused my attention on Rob and lunged at him as well, but he was more prepared, and dodged the first strike. I reloaded my lightning and swung at him. This time I cut his abdomen as he almost evaded me again. I killed both of them. My lightning faded, and I stood staring at my hand, and then to my first two kills, and then back to my hand.

"Chidori, the thousand singing birds. It's an amazing lightning style jutsu that almost guarantees a kill if you land a direct hit. Normally it's impossible to aim without some sort of targeting technique like the Sharingan, but you conducted it perfectly by just combining it with taijutsu." Jinketsu explained. I didn't understand one bit.

"What?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"Fine, let's go."

That led us back to the hotel I was staying at. Through paparazzi, cameras, and confused people, we ended up at the breakfast lobby I began my ordeal at hours earlier.

"_Please _tell me what just happened. What did I do?" I asked. Kamiko put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be scared, kid. Killing someone is traumatic for anyone, especially a child. They deserved to die, though. You aren't in trouble."

"I know that. But all that—chakra, lightning, taijutsu… what is it?"

"Chakra is what makes a ninja a ninja. It is an energy running through every living thing, but only those that have the power to train and control chakra can form it into ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu. It can be aligned to one or more of five elements in a person. These are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Each element has its own special properties and is weak against another element, but strong against another. I could explain more here, but you'll learn more about the world of ninja once you spend some time with us." Jinketsu told me.

"Some time with you?" I mimicked. The Super-Elite Jounin nodded to each other.

"Yes. That fight with those two guys let us know everything we needed to. You're strong enough to be a Super-Elite Jounin."

"Me? You're saying I have power on the same level as you guys? No, I can't be that strong. I'm only ten."

"And we're not much older than 14 and 15 ourselves. Age means nothing when it comes to ninja potential." Tsuchi said, indicating him and the others.

"So, what do you say? Are you willing to be part of our team? You'll be able to train your taijutsu and ninjutsu to unimaginable skill with our help, and you'll be able to protect millions of people. We will be a family that always supports one another and protects everything we care about to the bitter end. It's a life worth living." Jinketsu's offer was incredible. I never imagined that running away would lead me to being chosen to be one of the strongest ninja in America. His mention of being a family put me on edge though. What about the family I left behind? What would they say when suddenly seeing me on the news or something? After asking myself those questions, I came up with an answer.

"Yes, I'll be on the team. But we must go back to my house first. I'll need to get some things."

I knew I was in for a firestorm when I got home. Boy, did I get one.

"Mio Yamaha! Against every word we said, against common sense, you still ran away and used your powers! I can't believe you, young lady! No, you're not a young lady! You're a kid, because you acted immature to get what _you _wanted—"

"That's enough, lady." Jinketsu intervened. Thank God.

"What right do you have to interrupt my wife like that?" My dad demanded.

"A pretty big one, seeing as I hold more power than the Vice President and can flatten this entire complex in less than 5 minutes. Look, your child, Mio, has unparalleled power and she can really do some good out in the world. If you let her come with us, I promise you won't be disappointed." Jinketsu explained. I turned to Arumo, knowing he had something sarcastic to say.

"I say we let her go," he said, "some world saving could discipline her well."

"Do you really mean that, Arumo? Thank you so much!" I thanked him for something that was about to become irrelevant.

"No, I don't mean it. I refuse to let you leave just as much as Mom and Dad do. Remember what I said about useless space the other day? No matter how important you are that space will still be useless if you're gone. In other words, if you leave, you are not a Yamaha." I crossed my arms. This is exactly what I wanted to hear.

"That doesn't matter. I don't consider myself one of you, anyways. As of now, I'm just Mio, a Super-Elite Jounin. Mother, Father, Arumo, no matter how much we fight, we are still a family. Not a family of Yamaha's, but a family. I love you all, and to show you that being a ninja _is _good for me, I will make the decision myself to leave, and I promise that I will make you proud by doing the most good I can in the world." There was no prouder moment in my life than the one I had just then. For the first time ever, my parents looked at me with respect, and my brother looked at me with an expression I didn't quite recognize, but I felt proud of that one, too.

After bowing one more time, I left with the Super-Elite Jounin. I now had a new family. I had a family of the strongest ninja in the country, and possibly the planet. Though, as I started out the door, my dad said something to my brother. What was that about tracking me? Oh well, that would have to wait until after a little Journey to Americagakure.


End file.
